Return Of The Blue Eyed One
by LadyLunabell
Summary: Kisara being reincarnated without knowing her former life's past and still have her Ka with in her might cause another power hungry villain new/my own villains to come after her. Rated M due to how dark it could get with my 2 villains. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Blue Eyed one.

Ch1. New Villains appear in Domino City and a beautiful Blued Eyed Girl.

--

**Note: first(st) and second(nd )might come out with strange characters if fan doesn't upload them right. I also don't own Yugioh nor take credit for the show. I just take credit for writing the fanfic but I do own Thorn, Arkin, and the other villian I am currently working on. I just remember I had an account on here and I lost all the chapters to my Labyrinth fic. Hopefully I can find them to upload them . They are in a notebook somewhere in my room :p**

**Any suggestions or help is always welcomed, I try my best to edit my mistakes but I was never a pro at it. So please don't flame about that slight problem. This Fic is mainly supporting KisaraxSeto.**

Late in the evening, a man was walking through the hallways of what appeared to be to an old mansion that was dimly lit among the stone walls. He stood at 6 feet tall with a pale complexion and had a slender build to him. He wore a pitch black robes that covered his feet with the hood up with long jet black hair peeking out of his hood. When he got to the end of the hallway, his long slender arm went out with his hand grabbing the old brass knob and turned it to open the door. The man slowly entered the room feeling not so thrilled going into the pitch black room that maybe had to dimly lit candle stands by the door.

''Master, I've believe I have located our target in the city called Domino. The target has recently joined the high school over there and is in there senor year, sir. What shall I do since I have located the target?'' His voice was dark but not sinister and full of malice but was instead filled with coldness.

There was that spine chilling silence before anything was anyone spoke for a bit that was driving that cloaked man the chills on the inside. ''Arkin, Is that all you have on her?'' A sinister voice that was filled with malice asked as the body remained concealed in darkness. '' Yes my master.'' Arkin replied in a dreadful tone of voice as he was afraid of what might happen to him if he angered his master due to the lack of information. ''Then GO send a SPY!! Send Thorn since she would be the less suspicious type. '' The Voice answered giving the hint it was annoyed with Arkin. ''Y-yes, my master! I will get to work on it and send Thorn out as you ordered.'' Arkin said while bowing slightly before exiting the room. When Arkin was out of hearing range he let out a sigh of relief and went off to find this Thorn he wanted to send out. ''I can't believe I am still working for that forty year old virgin slave driver.'' Arkin grumbled as he hated being 2nd in command and dreaded the fact he was working for his master, whom he hated so much and wanted to get rid of if he could do so. ''Thorn better not screw up.''

--

The next day at Domino High School, Seto was to first to enter his homeroom and was early to arrive as usual. He took his usual seat that was 2nd to the last row and it was on the far end by the window. Kaiba took a seat an pulled out a book to read until homeroom ended. He rarely paid much attention to anyone one in his homeroom unless the teacher requested him to do something, which was very rare event is the teacher requested him to do something. Usually one of the more sociable students would volunteer to run errands or something before the teacher would have to ask him. It didn't take long for the homeroom teacher to walk in before the rest of the students would file in after the 1st warning bell and maybe one or two who came in just before the final homeroom bell.

The homeroom teacher was short since she was only standing at 4'5" with a slender build . She had long light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, looking to be about in her late 20s but dressed like most of the female teachers in the school. She went by the name Miss. Izumi and have a very nice personality that she was known for by a lot of her students. After all of her homeroom students filed in, Miss. Izumi looked over her class attendance and noticed a new girl was joining them. Miss. Izumi scanned the classroom to notice the only seat available was behind the famous Seto Kaiba, which wasn't popular among his fellow classmates due to his "lovable" personality.

A girl would come walking into the classroom with a very nervous look on her face as she entered. Her Blue eyes looked around the room as she went up to Miss. Itsuki to hand her a paper. ''Ah! You must be Kisara Kasumi! I was expecting you dear and don't be worried, you'll be fine.'' Miss. Itsuki said with a resurging smile to try and make Kisara feel less nervous about her first day. '' I have a seat for you behind Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind.'' She said while gesturing to the gentleman sitting in the seat 2nd from the last row by the window.

When the teacher mentioned the name Kisara, Kaiba froze and stared into his book having that feeling if he looked up he might regret it. _**''Kisara? But that name rings a bell. It can't be, can it?'' **_Kaiba had enough of dealing with the past and didn't want anyone to mention anything about the past dealing with the Pharaoh. Yugi's group gave him enough of a front row seat to the past and he was growing tired of hearing about magic or anything pertaining to that time period. Kaiba summoned the courage to glance up at the girl before she was about to walk past him. He took notice to her build, blue eyes, pale skin, and light blue hair that almost looked white. That made him a little nervous about the past coming to haunt him. Kaiba quickly went back to his book and was staring at the pages**. **_**''How? She died years ago, well more like centuries ago. I saw her death first hand due to that little time travel trip with Yugi and his band of misfits. There is no way she can be here and be alive back then''**_Kaiba thought while turning the page to his book finding it hard to read it. . **''**_**Unless she is a reincarnation of Kisara- wait a minute get a hold of yourself Seto Kaiba. Don't fall into that trap of believing that stuff with the past. It is just pure coincidence that this girl looks like that Kisara girl from that weird trip.''**_Kaiba thought as he went back to his usual way of thinking. _**''It is just mumbo jumbo I won't take part in believing since it is a waste of time.'' **_

Kaiba froze again when he felt her blue eyes fixed on him and acted like he was reading trying not to show her staring at him for no reason bothered him. Kisara sat there looking at him as the announcements were told over the loud speakers. She wanted to know if he could help her find her classrooms but was shy about asking. Kaiba had it with that feeling she was staring at him for no reason and slightly turned his head into her direction. ''Excuse me Miss, if you have something to say. Please say it now instead of staring at my back.'' Kaiba said coolly as he looked at her. ''Umm…..sorry I just…..umm…..'' Kisara said nervously as she looked into his dark blue eyes and then look at her class schedule. '' Could you help me ? I….umm………I need help with finding my classes.'' Kisara said while trying to hand over her class schedule while hoping he would be kind enough to help her. ''Fine, let me take a look.'' He said with a sigh hoping this would be the last time he talked and helped her, but something on the inside was saying other wise. Kaiba kept pushing off that feeling that was curious about this girl and seeing if she was actually the reincarnation of Kisara from the past. After taking a quick glance over her classes her handed it back to her. ''Look just follow me until you get use to your class locations up until lunchtime and then you are on your own.'' Kaiba said as he couldn't believe those words were escaping his mouth. ''Thank you so much!! I really appreciate the help.'' Kisara said with a smile as Kaiba turned back around to his book.

Up until lunch time Kisara followed Kaiba around while the moments him were dead silence but she was lucky if there was any small talk going on. Kisara wanted to know more about the person she was trying to befriend by trying to ask questions. If she was lucky she would receive one word answers and sometimes a sentence. At lunch time Kaiba was seen reading a different book at an empty table. Kisara would enter the cafeteria with her tray and notice him sitting alone at one of the tables, so she went straight to his table. Kisara took a seat beside him and sat her tray in front of her. ''Hey.'' she said softly And Kaiba didn't answer. ''Are you done eating already?'' Kisara asked as she noticed there was not tray present in front of him. ''No, I normally don't eat at lunch time.'' He replied simply while not looking up from his book. ''Oh, I don't care for school food but their salads are bearable.'' Kisara said with a smile as she picked up her apple and offer it to him. ''Apple? Its better then nothing.'' Kaiba didn't respond as he was reading and Kisara slightly frowned. ''Okay I guess that is a no thank you.''

'' Out of all the places that are empty, why did you choose to pick a seat here?'' Kaiba asked out of the blue and Kisara just looked at him. '' Well to be honest, I only know you due to you helping me out . I don't want to sit by myself because I will feel lonely if I do. I'm not sure how these kids will react to me anyway. So that is why I picked a seat beside you.'' She said calmly while eating her lunch. '' I see.'' That was Kaiba's only response to her reason why she was sitting there beside him. Kaiba wasn't use to sitting with girls since he really never dated them or thought about a long term relationship due to his demanding work schedule that he was strictly loyal to. When lunch was over the two would depart and set off to their own ways since their classes were different. The day would pass quickly for Kisara but dragged on for Kaiba, at the end of the day Kisara would be walking home alone .She had this eerie feeling a pair of eyes were watching her as she made her way to her house. Kisara was heavily distracted by that feeling that she accidentally bumped into something that was about her height. '' Oh Sorry, I am very sorry I didn't meant to bump into you.'' Kisara said as she was very apologetic about it and was bowing when she spoke those words.

'' Its okay, you don't have to worry so much. Accidents happen and I'm not upset with you bumping into me.'' Said a slightly familiar voice as she looked up at the famous duelist name Yugi. '' You are the new girl that is in my history class. So I'm glad to meet up with you again, Kisara. So where are you heading to?'' He said with a smile whiling looking at Kisara. (he is slightly taller now since I made him have a growth spurt. He is about the height or Edward Eric after he had his growth spurt in the movie.) '' Back to my place so I can tell my mother how my 1st day went and I bet she is dieing to find out. What about you, Yugi ? I am correct with the name right?'' Kisara said with a friendly smile. '' It is but I was going to head back home and give grandpa a hand with the shop before doing that History assignment we received.'' Yugi said with a smile. '' But it will be a breeze since I know a good bit about ancient Egypt.'' Kisara paused when she heard the word shop and waited to speak after he was finished talking. '' What kind of shop?'' Kisara asked with a curious look in her eyes. ''Oh the shop, its just a small card shop for duel monsters. Do you duel?'' Kisara shook her head no to answer his question. ''No but I do own one card and I never had anyone teach me how to play. ''

''Well maybe I can ask Grandpa to give you a starter deck. I don't think he'll mind since you are new here. Maybe you can show me that card when we get there and find a right deck to place it in.'' Yugi suggested with a friendly smile. ''You don't have to do that and I will gladly show you that card. I keep it on me at all times because it means a lot to me for some odd reason.'' Kisara replied as they walked up to the shop. The whole time Yugi did have that odd feeling that he knew her from some where but kept that feeling hidden for now. '' Kisara, I am curious about something.'' Yugi said before opening up the door and looked back at Kisara. '' Was I seeing things when I saw you with Kaiba? I mean he never talks to anyone or even seen with a girl due to his personality traits seem to make others lose interest in him.''

Kisara just looked at Yugi and didn't say anything right away. '' He sort of volunteered to look at my schedule to see what I had. I think he only did it to get me to stop bothering him from his actions and he talked just a tiny bit when I was with him. I sat with him at lunch since I only knew him .'' Kisara admitted and was hoping maybe some day she could be friends with Seto Kaiba. ''Well good luck with your attempt to make friends instead of foes because we didn't get far as to making friends with him. Maybe because he will only see me as a rival or it could be his way of calling me his friend, who knows with Seto. He is one hard guy to figure out but he isn't totally cold hearted since he does care for his little brother.'' Yugi would say while opening the door to the shop and held it open for Kisara as she entered. '' Hey Grandpa I brought a guest to see the shop. She is new here and her name is Kisara..'' Yugi called out as his grandpa came out carrying a box filled with the new cards he ordered and placed it on the counter. ''Really?'' He said while looking up at Kisara and noticed she was some how different from the others he made friends with. '' She looks like a charming and well brought girl.''

Kisara slightly bushed at the compliment coming from Yugi's grandpa and bowed slightly. ''Thank you sir.'' She said as she watched Mr. Moto unpacked the boxes and she went over to lend a hand with Yugi. They spent a good hour talking over the new cards and dueling while taking their time to put the cards away. When they were finished she pulled out a hard plastic see through sleeve that contained the card she told Yugi she owned. '' See I have a blue eyes and it means everything to me.'' That caught Mr. Moto's attention and asked to see the card as if he didn't believe it himself. Kisara let Mr. Moto see the card and he examined it. '' Kaiba said there was only 4 of there and not 5. Making this one different from the other 4 blues eyes. Kaiba owns 3 out of 4, the 4th one was mine until he ripped it.'' Mr. Moto said calmly as he studied the Blue eyes card carefully. '' It is a real card to make it worth more then the other blue eyes all together.'' This Blue Eyes White Dragon was different from the other cards since the dragon is facing to the left with a stone tablet behind it with ancient Egyptian text on it.

''You see sir I went to Pegasus to ask that question because I was curious why no one knew about it. He said it was best to keep quiet about that rare card since it is one of a kind.'' Kisara spoke up as Mr. Moto handed it to Yugi to see since he was waiting patiently. Yugi was amazed that a card like this existed and wasn't a fake as he studied it carefully. '' I wouldn't let the Blue eyes king named Kaiba see it. He might add it to his deck on the spot.'' Yugi said while handing it back and Kisara looked up at the time. '' I better get going even though it is Friday. My mom might be worried since I didn't come home and I should of called.'' Kisara said while putting her card away and looked at Yugi with a smile. '' Thank you both for everything and I had a fun time.'' Kisara said before darting out the door before they had the chance to say good bye. Mr. Moto just chuckled after Kisara left and Yugi just looked at him. '' Yugi, she is one interesting girl and she looks like she'll fit into your group real well.'' '' You know what Grandpa I think you may be right about that but I wish I knew where she lived to become better friends with her.'' Yugi replied with a sigh. '' She looks like the daughter of this one woman that came in here around lunch time to look around. She just moved five houses down from this shop.'' Mr. Moto pointed out as Yugi nodded his head. ''Well that is useful information, thanks Grandpa. Anyway I have to go do my homework.'' Yugi said before running off to his room.

On the way home, Kisara kept feeling those same eyes watching her until she stepped into her place that she found empty. There was a note on the table saying her mother had to work late and might not be home for awhile. Kisara found the note and read it to herself and then went to make her something to eat before heading up to her room to study and do her homework. She thought about what a long day she has meeting two people who were famous while befriending one of them. There was something about that Seto Kaiba that struck out among everyone else and she couldn't place her finger on it. Kisara just went up to her room after eating with that feeling that she should know him personally from some where but where and when during what time period of her life. Kisara just shrugged it off feeling as if it was nothing to stress over since she had to focus on her. That evening she just worked on her homework and got ready for bed since the day wore her out. Before she went the bed she planned the weekend schedule to explore her new town which she is calling home for now and hopes she can finally call this town her home.

**Contact**

**If you want to help, suggest things, talk, or whatever feel free to contact me by reviews or any way on this site. I can also be contacted through aim and yim with the same sn : Lunasan05**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: I'm guessing borderline between T and M due to the one scene with Arkin and Thorn.**

**Note: I forgot to also add That Miss. Izumi and Kisara are my original creations too for rping. For all my characters seen in rps please don't add them in any stories and fan related material without asking me first. I will pretty much say go ahead but it also keeps track of where they are appearing in. Her mom wasn't created for this story but I figured she is the closest thing to looking like Kisara's mom from all of my other female characters and I figured to make it work out well I had to have a character close enough to Kisara.**

Chapter 2: You can't say she is a Thorn in our side.

When morning came around there was a bush that appeared by Kisara's house that no one took notice to it being added to the plants Kisara's mother planted out-front. A small girl that looked about Kisara's age was hiding in the bush watching Kisara's door very carefully. She was wearing a dark green robe to blend in better with her bush she chose to hide in. Thorn had complexion was a nice medium tan skin tone due to being out in the sun a lot , with green eyes and dark green hair that almost looked black depending on the lighting.. '' Okay Plan A: to get better information on the target I might want to spy from the movable bush. I doubt she won't notice me while I obtain the information that holds my life on the line.'' She said in a soft voice to herself. '' Now I wait until she comes out so I can sneak around in this bush. ''

Kisara would wake up around 10 in the morning to do her usual routine of making breakfast, taking a shower, and getting dressed before heading out. On the way out a woman that stood a few inches taller then Kisara stopped her. She had the same build has Kisara but her hair was pure white and had golden eyes. '' Wait Kisara, I didn't get a chance to ask you how was your first day since I didn't get a chance to ask you last night. You were already in bed by the time I came home .'' Nalani said in a soft tone of voice. '' I really want to know how it went.''

''Oh it went fine because I made a friend after school and I am trying to make friends with this one guy in my class that is a challenge to figure out. He did help me up until lunch time but never really talked much. I know everyone knows a lot about him but I only know hear say since I really don't pay much attention to the news or tv. I am hoping we can be good friends but it might take awhile. Well His name is Seto Kaiba but everyone calls him Mr. Kaiba expect for Yugi Moto and his friends, which they usually call him by either his first or last name and sometimes uses his full name. I made friends quickly with Yugi and he seems fun.'' Kisara said with a smile. '' He took me to his grandpa's shop after school and I helped out a little bit and I hope to make friends with his friends. They sound really nice and I hope we can stay here, I really do.''

''So you really want to be friends with Mr. Kaiba.'' Her mother said with that look in her eyes that said that Kisara had to be crushing on him. ''Oh no mother, it isn't like that because I want to befriends with him. That is all to it and nothing more, besides he seems like an interesting person to get to know.'' Kisara replied while looking her mom in the eyes. '' I don't think him and I could be a couple even if I wanted to be his girlfriend.''

'' I think you will fit in well and its good that you made friends with someone already.'' Nalani said with a soft smile along with a slight chuckle. '' I am glad that you are all for this change.''

'' Any way mother I am off to explore this town to see what there is.'' Nalani said before running out the door leaving Nalani there along for now. After Kisara left Nalani just sighed as she looked out a window. '' I hope we can stay here since it appeared that someone was after you in our last home. You seem to fit in so well here and I would hate to see it get ruined some how. Maybe it's a good thing you are making friends with the right sort that will be able to help you if you ever needed it.

When Nalani left her house, Thorn fell asleep in the bush while waiting on Kisara in that bush she was hiding in. Thorn was suddenly awoken by being soaked by a sprinkler that she happened to be sitting on. Thorn bolted out of the bush soak and wet to the bone as she stood by the bush with a not to thrilled look on her face. ''Note to self : Make sure there is no water sprinklers in my next hiding spot and I missed my target to. I must not fail this mission because my life is on the line.'' Thorn said while made a fist with a look of determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile Kisara found a small bakery shop that was open and went inside to look around to see what it was like. She looked around the shop and found a few things she liked. She bought a few homemade cinnamon sticky buns with nuts for later to snack on for later. After a few minutes, Kisara checked out at the counter and headed out the door not noticing the silver trashcan following her. Thorn was inside with a checklist and she peeked out of the trash can to see what she could add to the list.

\x\ Seen walking home with a weird spiky haired kid.

\x\ Wakes up early.

**\X\ Loves Sweets **

Thorn wrote down the loves sweets down on the list and put it away before continuing her stalking in a trash can idea. '' I have seen only three things worth reporting back to Arkin I must-'' Thorn was cut off since she walked into a telephone pole since she had the lid down. Kisara turned around after hearing Thorn hit the telephone pole and shrugged it off. '' I don't think that trashcan was there before but maybe I didn't notice it before. I wonder what that sound came from, oh well.'' Kisara said as she walked on with Thorn slowly stalking her in a trash can. Kisara noticed Yugi walking into an arcade with a group of people that consisted of two girls and three guys excluding Yugi. Kisara smiled as she went over to the arcade to meet up with the group . Thorn was trailing behind and was crossing the street but froze when she heard the horn on an oncoming track and trailer. Thorn peaked out of the can to see what was going on and only saw the front end of the vehicle. ''Oh she …..he…….it'' Thorn said right before the front end of the vehicle hit the can, sending the trashcan flying onto the sidewalk with her in. Thorn crawled out of the trashcan shaking like a leaf as she looked across the street at the arcade and pulled out her list.

lxl Seen walking home with a weird spiky haired kid.

lxl Wakes up early.

lxl Loves Sweets 

**lXl NO MORE TRASHCANS!**

**lXl Seems to like games**

Thorn placed her list away and crawled away from the trashcan since that feels the safest way to go for the moment. Kisara walked into the arcade to find Yugi and ended up finding him watching the one girl he was with doing the game they had that was based on DDR and the blonde haired guy was standing next to Yugi watching as well. Yugi noticed Kisara walking up to them and waved to her. '' Hey Kisara!'' ''Yugi, its nice to see you again!'' Kisara said with a smile as Joey turned his attention to Kisara. ''Aren't you the new girl I saw 'anging around Uncle Scrooge the 'ther day?'' Joey asked Kisara while making eye contact with her. ''Uncle Scrooge? I'm lost on who you were talking about.'' Kisara said with a confused look since she didn't get he was making fun of Seto. '' You know Mr. money bags, Seto Kaiba.'' Joey said with a grin. '' Just tell me when he starts growing a bill and sprouting feathers while saying his Uncle is Scrooge McDuck, Okay?''

''Why are you making fun of him since he did show me to my classes up until lunch time so he can't be that bad of a person.'' Kisara said while looking up at Joey with an innocent look. ''Look Kisara that guy is Joey and don't mind him because him and Tristan Crack jokes like that all the time.'' Yugi said with a sigh as we went to look up at Tea's score. ''I see but Yugi weren't you with three others as well?'' Kisara asked as Tea finished the game beating her old score. Tea noticed the boys were paying attention to a strange girl. ''Excuse me Yugi, did you see that I beat my other score?'' Tea asked as she was starting to feel a jealous streak coming on. Yugi looked up at Tea and smiled at her. '' we all did including my new friend from Kisara. Oh!, by the way Kisara the answer to your question is right over there at that racing game. The one with brown hair is Tristan and the other guy who is Duke. The girl over there watching them is Joey's sister, Serenity.'' Kisara nodded her head as she listened to Yugi answer as Teas was studying here and Tea noticed something odd about Kisara as well but as for Joey, it will slowly come to him after it smacked him in the face. Tristan and Duke were facing off with each other to see who was better in games and would impress Serenity, whom stood there watching them with an innocent expression.

''It's a normal thing for 'hem to do that, Kisara. Don't worry about them, it'll pass within the hour.'' Joey said as he noticed Kisara was watching them . Tea looked over at Kisara and smiled since she figured she wasn't seeing Yugi. '' Kisara, I'm Tea if you haven't heard by now. Why don't you come up here and I'll teach you to play.'' Tea offered while offering Kisara a hand. Kisara turned to Tea and shyly took Tea's hand as she was helped up to the platform. Tea showed her how to play before putting her in easy mode with a slow song to start out. Kisara watched the arrows move up on the screen and did what Tea showed her by hitting the arrows and performing the combos. For a newbie Kisara was doing really well with the game and seemed to be enjoying it very well. She spent a few hours playing games with the group before leaving them since it was getting close to dinner time. Kisara would dart home when it was time to go and bumped into someone some one due to not paying much attention. She managed to bring that person down with her landing on top of them belly first. Paper and cards were fluttering down around her and the person the crashed into which meant they had to be carrying a briefcase. Kisara opened her eyes and looked up at the face of the person she was on top of.

When she saw the face of Kaiba glaring back at her, Kisara turned bright red in the face and froze like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. While all of this was taking place, Thorn was sitting at the curb across the street looking at her puny list of information. '' I need more info-'' Out of the corner of her eyes, Thorn saw Kisara on top of Kaiba and was getting wrong idea about their current position. '' I didn't think she was the type to do something like that in public.'' Thorn said wide eyed as she wrote down something down on that list.

**lXl Loves making out with rich guys while laying down on the sidewalk.**

'' Do mind letting me up before my cards get dirty thanks to you?'' Seto asked in his usual tone of voice causing Kisara to quickly jump off of him. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to since I was hurrying home and I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry.'' Kisara replied in a nervous tone of voice . Seto didn't reply as he started to pick up his things and Kisara started to help since she caused this problem. '' Thank goodness they weren't damaged.'' Kisara said while handing some of his important papers along with parts of his deck. Kaiba took them and placed the papers in his briefcase before checking to see if all of his cards were there. '' They are all there and now if you excuse me Kisara, I have to leave to go home.'' He said while a black limbo pulled up and he was about to get in when Kisara stopped him. '' Wait, I need to ask you something. I know you are in my math class. I was hoping to run into you to ask you if I can come over some time so you can tutor me. I don't understand everything since I came in during a hard part and wasn't there when the teacher started that lesson.'' Kisara said softly while shyly looking up at him.

''You can either hop in now since after dinner I am free or you can go home and wait for me to call you for an available time if I have it. We have the same book so its no problem if your things are at home.'' Seto replied while climbing into the backseat of the Limbo and Kisara would climb in after him while closing the door.'' It is better to do it now.'' Kisara said while taking a seat and buckled herself in next to him as the limbo pulled out heading to his place. Thorn was watching everything that was going on in front of her until they were gone. '' I should report back with my findings so I can live on with my life.'' Thorn said with a smile as she walked off to where the base was at for her to check in.

--(This is where it sort of hit's the borderline, I think)--

Meanwhile Arkin was trying to wait patiently for Thorn's return as he stayed in his room. He was seated at his desk tapping a pen impatiently a his crimson eyes were fixed on that pen with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. '' I swear that Thorn can out last her usefulness at times.'' Arkin growled under his breath as he tapped the pen faster against his desk. When Thorn came into Arkin's room, he looked up at her with an annoyed look on his face. '' So what useful info can you hand over to me to pass on to my master on our next meeting?'' Arkin asked in a ice cold tone of voice. Thorn would start to get nervous as she handed over her list of what she discovered and Arkin glanced at it. Without warning he crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder as he got up. ''You useless wench! I told you obtain useful information about our target like does she know about her past or her Ka!! If she does know about it, how much does she know?! !Did she use her powers? If she did, what made her be able to use them? THOSE ARE EXAMPLES OF WHAT I'VE WANTED NOT THIS LOAD OF CRAP YOU GAVE ME!'' Arkin's rage was building as he slapped her hard across the face making her fall onto his bed. Thorn had a good red imprint of a hand on the side of her face that was really tender to the touch. Then without a warning, Arkin pinned her down onto his bed making his face line up with her face. ''Now Thorn, I have a new plan and if you don't follow through like I want you to well then……'' He said with a hint of malice in his eyes as she felt his hand touching the outside clothing to her waist . ''You might have to sleep with me tonight and I know it would be one night in hell for you missy.'' He sneered while slowly moving his hand up to her chest and Thorn just froze with fear in her eyes. This was making Arkin's time more enjoyable seeing her freeze up like this in pure fear of him. '' No one is here to protect you from me and you know that. So I can very easily do what I want with you. So you better do what I say right or else spend a night with me in hell, Got it?'' Arkin said while glaring down at her as he kept his hand on her chest area while gripping slightly onto her.

''Yes sir, I will obey you a lot better, sir.'' Thorn replied with her voice showing how afraid she was of him. She knew no one was here to protect her right now from this horrible man and she was scared to death what might happen to her if she fails this time around. ''Good girl Thorn! You got the idea of what position you are in.'' He said with a smirk as he squeezed her chest area harder again this time to send he another painful reminder. Thorn winced as his grip was really hard and doing it in a rough manner like he did makes the pain worse. The only thing she was praying for he didn't do something along the lines of gripping onto her chest like he is now and just do a violent yank into some random direction. Thorn was the type that couldn't take any kind of pain at all and him going this to her now felt like hellish pains without him trying to inflect that type of pain to her. Of course she went through some really bad beating and knows first hand what Arkin can be like when pissed off to this degree. ''Now my little wench, I will set up plan to make her life go into danger so she will have no choice to summon her ka out. Now I want you to record everything you see in great detail. Not this crap you just gave to me on a list.'' He said while getting up off of her and picked up by the collar of her outfit. ''I will prepare my gang of attackers while you refresh your memory of where she would be when we leave, Got it?!'' Arkin spoke coldly as he dragged her over to the doorway and tossed her out of his room. He would then quickly walk past her to put his plan of forcing Kisara's Ka out to get a better idea how it works. Sometimes its best to see it first hand then go with what is written in history, if they wrote it down in the pages of time.

--(end)--

Thorn laid there shivering in fear and it took her awhile to recover enough from that fear to get up and wait for when Arkin was ready. She felt sick to the stomach knowing her fate rested in how well she impresses him with her report. Thorn slowly got up and frozen when Arkin bellowed out her name to take him to where Kisara might be. Thorn slowly went down to him and left their base taking him to where Kisara was at to await for the right moment to strike. Thorn lead him to the place Kaiba was but couldn't hide on the grounds due to Kaiba's high tech security system. So the two of them hid on a rooftop to a small business that wasn't to far away but an alleyways behind that building. The darkness of the night sky concealed them perfectly was they awaited for their pray to come out of the business in hopes she was alone.

--

**Ch:3 : Bring on the Dragon**

**Kisara is over at Seto's place getting help with her math. On her way home will it work out to Arkin's plans on bringing out her Ka or will it back fire making him come up with another plan? which could end up being a night in hell for Thorn if Arkin isn't in a good mood if the plan backfires**


End file.
